chaos twins
by KawaiSnowAngelSugar
Summary: We all know the time on episode 58 when baka Gran stopped the match between Chaos and Raimon, right? But what if he didn't? What if the Chaos team got a little help from our popular angels Vanilla and Sugar? Read to find out I am accepting romance here v .
1. Chapter 1

Title: Chaos Twins

Rated: T for safety

Summary: We all know the time on episode 58 when baka Gran stopped the match between Chaos and Raimon, right? But what if he didn't? What if the Chaos team got a little help from our popular angels Vanilla and Sugar? Read to find out~ I am accepting romance here~ ^v^.

**Story:**

"WHAT! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN BY THAT?" Kira yelled at his son, knowing that he can't hold his anger anymore.

"I told you before, they merged their teams and now they are having a match against Raimon," Hiroto answered, trying to cool his father down for their safety.

"Go and get them, NOW! I want them to be punished... I want them to have the punishment of the life time!" Kira shouted angrily at how the two master rank captains showed him no respect. Hiroto went out and closed the door behind him. He walked to his room to think of a perfect way to interrupt the game.

**With Chaos and Raimon:**

"This is… Aliea Gakuen!" Endou yelled, trying to figure out whose team was it in the middle of the fog that covered them. As the fog slowly disappeared, two teens stood in the middle of it with their arms crossed.

"Gazel! Burn!" yelled Endou in shock.

"We are Chaos!" the two boys said with a proud look, showing the other teammates behind them. All you can see now besides the grins and smirks over the Chaos' member's faces is the shock written all over Raimon's team.

**Back At Hiroto's Room:**

Hiroto was standing near the balcony's edge thinking about what he should do now. He looked up at the sky and mumbled, "Bakas..." he gave a grin thinking of how he will see the two captains crushed after the match is done.

He heard low footsteps. Looking around, he whispered "Who is there?!" the red head managed to see a fake shadow at a wall.

'_Who could it be?'_ he thought to himself.

"Why would you do such a thing?" a girly soft voice said.

"Huh?" Gran asked with a puzzled look.

"Why would you do such a mean thing?" another voice called but this time it seemed more childish, like a little baby's voice.

"Wh-who are you?" he asked, trying to catch a sight of where the two girls where standing. Suddenly he heard footsteps behind him, turning around he yelled, "SHOW YOURSELF!"

The two shadows were marching towards him. Two girls were covering themselves with a long coat that reached the floor. They looked like ghosts.

"Ending the others' dream so you can get yours ... what kind of monster are you?" the shorter one said.

"You are going to know how it feels like to have crushed dreams," the other said walking to him.

"Forgive us... Hiroto–kun,"

**Hiroto's P.O.V:**

"Forgive us… Hiroto-kun," was the last thing I heard. What the hell were they talking about? I had no idea. But the last thing I remember is the taller girl hitting me and… darkness…

**Soccer field.**

**Normal P.O.V:**

The game started. Gouenji kicked the ball to Aphrodi and they started running."Gouenji!" yelled Aphrodi passing the ball to him again.

"Ichinose!" he passed the ball to the brown haired boy. Ichinose dribbled and sent a past to Touko.

"Ike ike! (Go, go!)" yelled Endou, cheering his team up knowing it will be a hard match. One of Chaos' teammates tried to steal the ball.

"Do you think you can take it from me?" Touko said running faster, challenging him to take it with a grin knowing that he can't. But to her surprise he managed to take it easily.

"What does this mean? I easily passed him the last time!" Touko thought, with a surprised look.

"Domon!" Kidou yelled, ordering the other one to move.

"Do you think I will allow you to pass?" Domon said, running towards the other teen. But he passed him as easy as drinking water, running towards the goal and passing Kabeyama and Tsunami. He finally passed the ball to Gazel.

"W-wait, since when did he…?" Endou said with shock, staring at Gazel.

"This time I will make you see it… The power of the cold darkness… NORTHEN IMPACT!" Gazel shouted with a smirk and then kicked the ball with his special hissatsu (A/N: Which by the way, it happened to be my favorite)

"Tachimukai!" Endou yelled, guessing that the other kid won't be able to stop it.

"MUGEN THE HAND!" Raimon's goalkeeper yelled, trying to stop the ball but of course it is hopeless, and the ball enters the goal.

"This is our real power." Gazel said proudly, followed by Burn. "The best team in Aliea Academy. This is the power of team Chaos,"

**On the stages in front of the field:**

"Go for it guys. You can do it," a little girl said, cheering them with a silent whisper.

"Don't worry honey... They will," the other one grinned while looking at the team. She was confident that Chaos would win.

**Back to the game:**

Here goes Aphrodi running to the goal but he was stopped by the sudden movements of Nepper-kun (A/N: Gomen ne I don't know his real name ^^''')

"HEAVEN'S TIME!" says Afuro, doing his normal hissatsu. "Can you beat me I wonder? " Aphrodi says with a huge smirk on his face, proud of his hissatsu. But for his bad luck, Nepper actually moved and broke that move of the other teen. Aphrodi was shocked as hell. 'W-what? H-how did he?'

"He crashed Heaven's Time?" Domon said, wondering with shock.

"Heat!" Nepper yelled, kicking the ball to his friend.

"Nepper… Prominence players are actually good too," Gazel whispers with a grin, looking at the other players. Kidou interrupted the ball pass and stole it, passing it to Aphrodi .

"HEAVEN'S TIME!" Aphrodi said watching, Nepper running towards him again. He looked at his side, Nepper didn't move. 'Good,' he thought as he marched to the goal, but again, god wasn't in his side. And Nepper moved and stole the ball

"Heaven's Time is useless in front of them," aphrodi thought with shock written all over his face looking at the other. Endou tried to steal the ball, Nepper passed it to his captain Burn. Tulip-sama grinned.

"Genesis name… It is ours already… I will prove that to you. ATOMIC FLARE!" he yelled… and it entered the goal as if no one was there to stop it. Damn that Tachimukai was weak!

**At the stages:**

"Good job... Nagumo-kun," the taller one said, looking at Tulip-head with a smile.

"They are getting really good, sister," the shorter one said, looking at her sister.

"That is why we are helping them!" the other answered, patting the smaller girl's head.

"Sister, what are we going to do when they finish the game and win?" the little innocent child asked.

"I don't know, sweetie."

'You have not much days to live how can I possibly know?' she thought.

"Sister... I wanna play soccer with them," she said childishly looking at the field. The bigger one stared at her sister... knowing she has a few days left to live. She smiled and looked at the field.

"I promise you ... we will,"


	2. new teamates jping the team!

There they stood. Shocked faces, teary eyes, broken bones, hurt bodies …...is it true? No it can't be! …Did they? …Did they really win? "we…. Won ?"Clara said looking at the score _**25/2**_ she thought "Gazel..."..Burn said looking at his ex-rival with a smirk "Burn .."the other teen said with a huge grin both of them stood in front of each other as they did the high five "we made it !"they both spoke up happily the other teammates all smiled while looking at each other .even though they weren't friends at the start of the match now they are for sure the best teammates on earth! "w-what does that mean?"Endou said.. "w-we failed?" Kidou said staring at the other team .and chaos disappeared leaving the other team crashed on the floor.

**Later At aliea academy:Monday 6\2\2012 .9 o'clock in the morning:(one weak after chaos victory)**

"i am impressed..i never thought that you two along with your teams can be this powerful..i really am impressed" Kira said with a smile looking at the two captains ,the two teens proud of what they did smirked looking at each other. they are now wearing the normal uniform of the genesis. And the whole team gave a happy grin proudly standing behind them .well ,since hiroto made a horrible mistake he and his teammates were banished from aliea academy (A/N : in your face baka tomato head you Endou lover, old tree hugger you.…..ya know,sugar think that sugar should close sugar's mouth and complete the story ) "and now. Go and compete your training " kira said with a grin ordering the others to go away. Everyone stopped in the meeting room and looked at their captain with a smile .gazel looked at burn and said" I admit I never thought that we can go this far." Burn smiled"but we did and we are proud of our both teams" the teens smiled "and now. Go get ready training is an hour later"Gazel the others went for their rooms.

**After 8 hours of training:**

Kira ordered both captains of the genesis that they have to meet him in the meeting room. the teens wondered what could be so important to call them from their training .However, they went to the meeting room and stopped in front of Kira they greeted him and stared at him puzzled. he grinned and said ".i called you today to introduce you to your new teammates" both captains looked at him with shock." New teammates?" gazel asked "Yes. … please welcome..the new players of genesis" Kira moves a step to the right to show the two girls behind him..

Long brown hair ,pure matching eyes, tan skin ,jeans and white top with a pair of trainers ,that was the taller one. she smiled waving hello to both captains "kokoro aka vanilla .hajime mashite." Nagumo stared at her then grind at the beauty in front of him ."nagumo haruya aka :burn nice to meet you too." Gazel stared at burn with wonder ._how can he be such a simple boy in__front of girls?_ He wonders to himself .he then turned to the other girl.Her cheeks were red showing she was a very shy girl .she had ice-light crystal eyes, and short light brown hair. She avoided looking at both boys as she held the other teen's shirt gently. "rhythm amamiya..aka :sugar...y-yorshko onegashimas..." she said looking at the floor. Both boys looked at her. Two words. "over beautiful!" they thought. They led the both girls to their rooms as they kept staring at the cute twins in front of them ..both girls looked like angels...by the lunch time. Every single one in aliea academy were talking on the same thing. The ice crystel eye girl was like an hair her eyes her voice her smile her way to talk she was so perfect…everyone was talking bout her… Everyone except one boy...one single boy...


	3. the angel girl

Well iam really sorry bout being late from uploading so here is the next chapter in one day!

**Heat's(atsuishi's) pmv:**

That's the word everybody in the academy used to describe the new girl. "An angel~." Of all things. Angelic voice, Cherubic face. Angelic smile. Angelic curves, the sick people.

The worst is that they even compared her to be sweeter than CHOCOLATES! She? Sweeter? Than chocolates? Go to hell‼, no one's sweeter than chocolate!

Not being able to hear the passing rumors would've been a miracle. Every hallway gave a different story, every locker echoing them, every murmuring mouth multiplying the sound of everything about the girl. I walked to my room ,threw my self on the bed thinking deeply. What was soo good about that girl anyway?

**After lunch time:at the meeting room **

I walked out to the meeting room and the rumors that spread earlier this morning was now running around like wildfire. Everybody in academy -except me-was talking about her. I mean, I haven't even met her!as I sat next to the two *"bff" of mine as they say..nagumo-sama gave a grin "soo what do you think about her?" I trudged over to him. "I'm tired.‼ The entire team is gossiping about that new 'it' girl" I answerd I was actually getting pretty sick of it ,And even sicker when I heard his reaction."Isn't she fun?" I turned my expression to him to only see him with a wide, burn -like grin. Nepper smirked and stared at our "tulip-like captin" ok I really reached my lines."I HAVENT SEEN HER YET!" I said with a shrug. "Not that I care." I completed looking at the other side nepper's expression suddenly turned to pure shock. "WHAT?" Then, he coughed, gaining his composure back. "Oh... oh, w-well, iam sure she will be here moments away from now ..she is our teammate after all.."nagumo staring at nepper who looks pretty shocked.i am almost scared to see that girl..how am I suppose to act? Or what am I suppose to say?..arggggh this is so messed up! I looked from side to side the girl hasent arrive yet. i saw another girl with brown haired girl and after asking .they said she is her twin .well look at that! Her twin is amazingly gorgeous. Her name ,her look, her voice she was so perfect. soo cute… then why? Why do they call the other one an angel ?what they didn't saw this girl or what?..how ever I waited for the meeting to start and there he is captain gazel arrived with the new girl..OH ..MY …FIRE!"w-who is that?"I asked rean."the new angel girl" she answered..i stared wined skin was snowy white ,soft and her cheeks were bright red like baby's skin .her eyes were ice blue crystals..like sapphires…she was dressed in mini-jeans ,white shirt that ties on the neck and no finger blue gloves and white,blue trainers. Her hair was short yet pretty smooth .she let it down as a ribbon held it backwords…I thought of two words while looking at her ….super kawai‼!she blushes noticing everyone was staring at her as she said with soft voice. " goentchi wa minna-san " .oh dear…...she sat on a chair near her sister and she smiled at the older one .i kept staring at her like the whole why was she this cute? Now I know why they call her an angel ..actually I would call her the angel princess or something like that! ..now iam acting crazy for the first time in my life but it is true,…SHE IS BEAUTIFUL!


	4. mamerachan

Gonetchi wa minna-san ,thx a lot for your reviews and faves owo really like it and feels over happy bout it .and thx for your oc's we have a new oc in the story ayasumi mamera-chan's oc "ayasumi"XD **After meeting :practice time .**

"konbanwa minna-san~"sugar cheerfully greeted her team smiled as they greeted back "hello~" sugar was wearing chaos uniform and she was walking to then .now,actually she enjoyed walking with it to the field "s-sugar...why are you wearing our uniform?" gazel said raising an eyebrow ."because iam one of your teammates! " sugar said with a her angelic usual smile."so you play soccer?"nepper asked crossing his arms."yes she does ..and so do i " vanilla said walking to the wearing chaos uniform.everyone opened mouth from shock "you play soccer?both of you?"nagumo asked "yep~"vanilla said with a smile"oh ..then come on lets train "IQ said to break the silence and so everyone walked to the field."sugar..vanilla..on what position do you play?"nagumo asked " forwards." they both said as they toke their positions ,nepper send them a death glare as he walked to them ."wao wao wao hold it princesses ...you wanna play as forwards?" he said clenching his teeth .sugar stared at him not knowing why he would be so angry."yeah?"she said .vanilla smiled at her little sibling and she turns to face the other teen "got any problem with that?" nepper let out a "tsch"as he walked away crossing arms.s_how me what you got_he they game start nepper kicked the ball to nagumo .and they both started to run .sugar and vanilla looked at each other then grinned windily."watch this"sugar said and on a blink of an eye the ball was inside the goal along with the broke bones goal keeper and sugar was standing in front of them .nagumo who had the ball stared at the floor"where did the ball went?" he asked wondering everyone looked around them .till they founded the ball was behind them at the goal and that sugar was standing in front of it .the team stood t eyes un believing what happened moment ago .sugar walked to her bigger twin as she hight five her twin ."pretty one" vanilla said"your turn to shine sister" sugar smirked at her ."ok then..pass the ball to me!"sugar course everyone was still shocked by what they saw but it was too early to be shocked.anyways the training complete .the ball now is with heat .he ran to the goal but he was interrupter by clara and an. "dam"he said ..looking around vanilla was free. "KOKORO-SAN‼!" he kicked the ball to her .vanilla was a little surprised but she smiled "now.."she whispered.she stood their not moving with the ball next to her _what is she doing?_ heat thought as he looked at her ."dare you to stop it." she mumbled as she toke a long did a slide to steal the ball but vanilla opened her eyes quickly and jumped higher then nagumo! "say what!"nagumo yelled looking at how powerful that jumps was vanilla smirked "you need 99 billion year to stop me" she said.as she landed on the floor." i need 7 parts of a second to shot a low power ball!"proudly showing her power "and you will still not be able to catch it"she said as she kicked the ball up ,jumped behind it and kicked it hard to the goal's net fabric was destroyed as the wall behind it was crashed! everyone winded their eyes till it became bigger then their own size !vanilla stood with a grin on her face ,she flapped her hair to the side as she walked to heat ."sank ya "she whispered passing him with a playful sound .heat's eyes were almost falling off their place looking at that kick! _what the hell was that power?what on earth? how did she do it?_sugar and vanilla walked to their captains with a smile "so what do you think?"vanilla said "are we good enough for the team?"sugar smiled an innocent smile. nagumo and suzuno were speechless. nagumo grind happily "you are on the team from now on " sugar smiled ."good" she said ."and for vanilla"gazel said " I've never saw a shot this powerful!" he cried out in joy ! "if her shoot was this powerful with out the aliea crystal..imagine what will she do if she had it!"nepper said looking at vanilla "i admit i never thought you can be like that" he smiled at vanilla she filliped her hair as a "hum"came from her mouth and she looked at her younger sister .sugar cheerfully smiled as she jumped up "lets gooooo team!"everyone laughed at her and they completed training.

**Night time:the same day**

On that sparkling night,a little teen was walking in the garden trying to find a way to make sleep visit her hugged the small pluushi that was on her arms and knelled down next to a forget-me-not flower .a small smile appeared on her face ." ..sugar-chan's favorite..."she whispered "we-etoo..g-gomensasai..d-demo..y-you cant pick the flowers form the garden..i-i made my best to plant them and keep them looking sweet "a waist-length white blonde hair girl walked to sugar while looking at the floor with a blush she had big innocent looking ice blue she looked to cute and adorable almost the same as sugar ."g-gomen ne sugar wasnt picking them likes flower's ..a lot "sugar said appearing a small blush looking at the flowers"..me too..flowers are so sweet and cute"the other girl said while closing her eyes and holding her own hands angel-prayer way as she said with a soft voice close to a whisper " flowers are so sweet and tender...even thought they sometimes are loenly and left alone..and even treated on wrong ways y lots of people..they manage to become the sweetest thing on earth..i wanna be like that..i wanna be like that..when ever someone looks to me..i want them to feel happy and cheerful" sugar's eyes soften and a got a little watery from the girl's words were heart-touching."..kawai.."sugar commented .the other girl opened her eyes as a slight blush appeared on her cheeks "arigato.."she whispered."amamiya rhythm aka:sugar"sugar said standing up next to the girl "ayasumi mamera call me mamera"the other one said with a slight blush"mamera-cha~n"sugar chuckle was folowed by the other girl's one "mera-cha~n" there was a small ice voice calling and a teen suddenly came from between the bushes"mera-chan there you are.i was looking all over for you" it was gazel who spoke .mamera blushes heavily and looked down at her feet "g-g-gazel s-sama"she hardly spoke up .sugar waved her hands towards her captain who smiled and waved back at her."mera-chan.i saw you from upstares near the flowers and i thought you'd be -as usual- taking care of them"gazel said crossing his arms ._hmm..since when captain is such a nice and sweet person?.._sugar said looking at gazel"w-w-well..i-i..w-was j-just..w-w-watering th-them" mamera said avoiding looking at her captain .sugar looked at both of them and from the blush on their knew what happened _these two love each other!_she thought as she slowly walked out from the place and ran to her room to give them some space alone .mamera hugged her own arms thanks to the cold breeze and she looked at the moon as her long hair was moving with the wind .gazel slightly blushed at how pretty she was but he scold him self for that _boy you are suppose to be cold and cool .._he thought as he looked at the teen in front of him he smiled and took of his jacket."here"he placed it on her shoulders with a small smile .mamera blushed darker then a rose and she stares at the jcket around her"g-g-gazel -kun..y-you dont n-need to do that"she placed her hand on the jacket to take it off but been stoped by a pair of cold hands on hers"no you won't i dont need it..youll catch a cold if you kept standing in the cold" gazel scolded her blushed darkly and she fast pulled her hands away and looked ta the floor .she wouldnt dare look him in the eyes when they are this close "thank you"she whispered as she looked at her room in the top place"i should get going" she mumbled as she ran to her room as fast as possible to hide her dark blush "..swee dreams"gazel whispered and he walked away crossing his arms with that usual freezing look and he walked to his room

_Some day..you'll be mine _


	5. a day to rest and have fun

Next morning:

Everyone stood at the academy's gate waiting for the girls to appear. Yu see they all agreed that they should take a day rest after all this training and now the boys are waiting for our kawai girls to show up so they can get going already ."where are they?" heat asked looking at the street ."how can i know?"nagymo answered with a board tone "one question " IQ said "why girls take so~ long to get ready?" everyone nodded their head "not like wearing a necklase or a baracalete is thishard "gazel said with hhis freezing look as usuall "what you wanna try then on?gazel" butn snorted and everyone started laughing their heads out while the ice captain shot him a death glare "iam not the one who has a flower on his head right tulip-head?" gaze teased the red head captain . nagumo was about to burn up as usual when foot steps stoped him from what he wanted to do .the boys turned around to find the girl -all of the team's girls -dressed like angels .some of the boys blushed some even had a nose bleed "e-ehh..wh-what on earth are you wearing?" Suzuno said "puretty remako daane~"  
the little angel face known as sugar said with a smile .everyone turned their head to her .she was wearing a white and blue Lolita .it is strapless and it starts with white fabric until the end of the chest where it starts with the blue fabric. There is a blue ribbon on the chest under the neck and there are two puffy armbands at the same level as her dress .there are white with blue ribbons at the side on the end of it. At her waist, there is a white 4 inches wide ribbon and it ends with a bow from behind at her back. She wears long socks that reached a little above her knee and two black -poppet shoe like- while shoes. She held her hair in two high pigtails with blue ribbons and a tight blue smooth fabric that around her neck as a necklace. You can see the boys now having serious nose bleed while some of them was a hair away from fainting .sugar blushed "e-etoo..d-did sugar do something wrong?" little sugar looked at her bigger sister "no honey but you look over cute "the bigger one smiled as she walked to her sister .she was wearing violet dress .This dress is made from two parts .the first one is a light violet mini dress .it is open till it reaches her waist where there is a sliver belt around her waist with a purple and silver butterfly at the left side. The second part is a white fabric that starts from a little beneath the neck to the waist were it is attached to the first part with the belt. She wears a purple tight necklace around her neck and a she holds her hair on a high ponytail .she wears silver high hells to complete the outfit

._hot~ _most of the boys thought staring at her with a smirk .nagumo grinned and graped gazel by the collar pulling him closer as he whispered in his ear " she is the one_"__._gazel smiled at him "first :don't ever do this agan if you want your life to be safe.. ,and second: the one that you will be forever with her?" he pulled away from him ."what? are you out of your mind? The one that I will complete 2 weeks with" nagumo said giving him a "are you kidding me?" look .suzuno sighted at how pervert minded his friend was .how ever ,clara looked at her watch "we better get going"she said .here sugar jumped cheerfully all of sudden "horray! Sugar cant wait to go out with everyone "the team laughed and once again stared at how beautiful the little girl was..she looked kept staring at her .how she smiled how she blushed how she walked ..she looked cute. Super cute actually. He felt his cheeks getting wormer as he blushes on pink staring at her ._what is this?..what is that feeling ?.__...what the hell is wrong with me?d-did i just say she looked cute?..ok shigeto you lost your mind finally _he sighted. gazel girned seeing that his lovely and most dear mamera-chan has arrived"here you are princess" she blushed and looked at he floor .she was wearing a mini white sleeveless dress .it is straight and goes flawless around her body and it is wide open and goes a little smaller on the waist then returns to be wide . It has no collar and the hole in it is square like with a ribbon stats with a bow from the right side and ends with a bow from the left side. She wears leg band on her just a little above her right foot, it has a blue ribbon in the middle with a bow at the side. she looked really cute "neh mamera-chan you are red as beat!"IC said as she giggled mamera blushed even deeper as she walked to sugar as fast as she could "s-sugar-chan" she whispered as she waved hello toher friend "mamera-chan! You look so kawaii!"the little childish head clapped mamera blushed "arigato..you look cute too"sugar smiled "awigato~" vanilla smiled at the two and she turned to the team "so shall we get going?"she asked ever one nodded their head and get going .

**Later in the park:**

Vanilla was walking wile chatting with her friends they all were holding ice cream that they bought a while ago and they were actually having fun together. "i need the lady's room "vanilla stood up and walked to the lady's room " me too"sugar actually sugar didnt need to go but it is rule four in * girl's friend ship rules ,so sugar went after her friend . When vanilla was walking out of the lady's room,sugar ran to the group before her .vanilla was walking till some of thugs stood in her way "hey beauty~" one of them said " come on ,let me buy you something"another one said vanilla's eyes twitched "move away or you'll regret it "the boys laughed" bossy..i like it."one of them said as he hed her wrist "dont be a stubborn you know you want to come with me "he laughed evilly as he held her from her wrist .vanilla would've killed him if she wasnt wearing a mini dress _a note inside my brain .DONT YOU EVER!wear a mini dress again ..._she thought .she squeezed her eyes bright shut from the pain she felt from the boy's grip "stop it!"she tried going away but she failed .suddenly a boy had white skin and light yellow hair .he walked to them putting hands in his pockets as his bangs covered his eyes " .alone"he said only three words .the croup looked at him "oh and who do you think you are?" the one who held vanilla said "dont make me say it again.. .go!"he ordered once more .the thug got angry "arent you to to proud of your self?dont you-"the thug's words were iteerupted by the boy's sudden moves. He moved his right hand way from his pocket and he punched the leader right into his face which made him bleed from all the force .vanilla fast stood up but on of them held her .seeing that ,the yellow boy raced his leg and kicked him away "stand behind me!"he ordered .vanilla nodded quick and stood behind the boy who kept beating the living hell out of the thugs till they ran way fast with fear creeping into them .the boy turned to vanilla "daijobo?"he gave her a sweet smile ,she finally saw his were pure green ..she got lost to them for a moment as she blushed dark then she finally got back to reality "ari..gatoo"she thanked him with red cheeks ."oh ,tat was nothing really...so what are you doing here? A cute girl like you cant just walk alone like that ."he smirked a little .vanilla blushed heavily and looked at the floor"..u-um..i came with a group thought..b-but i was on my to the lady's room and.."she sighted at the memory then she looked back at him "thanks again for what you ?"she looked at him with wonder wanting to know his name "shima katzuki"he smiled "kokoro..just call me vanilla"he smiled"k then kokoro-chan" she titled head to the side "i said call me vanilla " she reminded him "see you later kokoro-chan ..gotta go now kokoro-chan .sayonara"he ran away vanilla " ...ya..but.."she sighted.."oh just forget it"she mumbled as she went away.

**Later At the restaurant:**

"roseta restaurant" vanilla mumbled .sugar smiled "kawai cafe~" she said "honey this isn't…..never mind"vanilla said with a soft giggle .they all walked in and toke their seats and ordered. Nagumo planning to impress vanilla treated the team as a gentle girls were surprised and happy on the same time. While they were eating everyone enjoyed chatting and laughing together .it was suddenly soft music start to play. nagumo grinned."show time!" he said to gazel as he walked to vanilla"may I have to honor of a dance?"he asked bowing a little .vanilla blushes staring at him then at her sister .sugar only answered by a soft looked at nagumo "u-um..s-sorry..-i should really stay here with my sister" she answered trying to hide her blush as much as possible .the boys laughed in silence at there rejected captain but nagumo didn't gave up "come on vanilla..you cant return my hand now can you?" he smirked."take care of sugar-chan for me k?you know she is a klutz "vanilla said to mamera as she takes nagumo's hand who grind and pulled her to a dance position .

"h-hey!sugar isnt a klutz!" sugar said crossing her arms mamera sweat droped and try comforting her new ever soon everyone were dancing together with a smile . Except for mamera and sugar "uum...mera-chan?" co-captain of chaos also known as gazel walked to mamera trying to hide his nervous tone as much as possible "u-um..can i have this dance?" he asked unsure of what to say in these times ..well..thanks to that mamera is suzuno's first true love he didnt know how to act in front of her .so he just said the first thing that came to his mind .mamera blushed like burning hell as she kep looking at the floor with wined eyes "h-haii.."she whispered .he came closer and toke her hand n his as he pulled her closer "relax ,k? No need to be nervous" he slightly blushed .she only nodded slowly and danced with him. "arent you asking someone to dance?" nepper asked his white haired friend "..umm..n-no"the other teen blushed lightly and looked at sugar "h-ey you arent asking anyone too!"heat looked at nepper with a smirk ."heat..seriously? Me and dancing?" nepper raised an eyebrow "e-ehhe point taken "heat sweat drooped

Sugar's crazy words dictionary: * girl's friend ship rules: it is an imagination book in every girl's mind telling her what to do to be a good friends and the rule number four in it is to never leave your bff go to the rest room alone .


	6. sugar's secret

*** **Eyes winded *how long has it been? God knows..gomen ne minna-san . now this is a magical kawai chapter for all of you *sends a kiss *

**Chaos twins **

**Chapter six 6**

Sugar's secret

"mera-chan.." gazel smiled looking at his crush "nani?" she blushed " you look kawai today..you should wear gowns more then that.." he smirked as she blushed darker"n-neeh..d-damare…" she looked away as he grinned

"kokoro-chan.." there was a faint voice between the people "hm..some on is calling ..me?" vanilla let go of nagumo "nani?" he asked " some on just called ..my name"she said looking around " kokoro-chan" the ovoice came from behind her .she turned around to find shima..the boy who saved her last time 'o-owh ..shima-kuun" she smiled " what is it really ment to meet you?" he smirked taking her hand "guess so .." she smiled "can I have the owner of…a dance?" he kissed her was burning from jelouse as she nodded with a blush " would be my honor " he pulled her closer and started dancing "neh..s-sugar-chan.." really shy heat walked to sugar as he glanced at his friend .nepper only nodded with a smirk "nani?" the angel girl turned around to only find heat blushing while looking at her "can I have this dance?" he asked .sugar b;inked in surprise then a slight blush appeared on her cheeks and she toke his hand " unn" she chuckled . the two start dancing while heat didn't believe what is happening around was like a dream come true , on the other hand .sugar was enchanted bu heat's eyes. They were soo dazzling that she couldn't even think of looking away .which only made heat smile winder .after the dance the couples went back home. Not planning to confess today. Maybe next time..or more?who knows

Ok so minna iam going ot ski; for two weeks

" MINNA-SA~N! MINNA-SA~N ! " mamera ran to her team mates with horror in her eyes "n-nani mera-chan? " gazel asked while walking to her " i-it is.." the girl was panting "it is sugar-chan " she managed to say "what is with her?‼" a scared looking vanilla asked while running to her friend

" I don't know!...we were making lunch at the kitchen and suddenly she fell on the floor and –" her words were interrupted by a figure running to the kitchen .but for the team surprise it wasn't vanilla who ran to her.. it was heat!

**At the kitchen :**

Heat ran to the kitchen followed by the whole chaos team and he kneeled down next to the angel girl "sugar-chan.." he whispered as he picked the girl up and rested her head on his lap but she was fainted already with her face going all red .she was breathing hardly from her mouth and she was covered in sweat "call a doctor!" vanilla ordered "hai!" clara said running to the phone to call a doctor ."oh no.." vanilla whispered ""what?" burn asked "it is her illness. It is back.." she answered "what illness?" bara asked " you see….sugar-chan has a rare illness…it comes to her from time to time .she goes to a coma and not come back until god knows when...last time it got to her she lasted a whole year in the hospital bed ..and it wasn't sweet at all to see her like this "vanilla start crying .everyone looked at her with a sad face. nagumo went closer to the brown haired girl trying to comfort her "daijobo..it will be ok.." he patted her shoulder .heat picked up sugar bridal style and he start walking to her room ,he placed sugar at her bed and waited for the doctor along with everyone

**After the doctor checked on sugar :**

" what is wrong? what did he say?" IC asked vanilla as she closed the door behind the doctor " it is the same as always "vanilla sighted as she sat near sugar's bed "come on sister...you gotta be strong…." Vanilla said as tears rolled down her cheeks " Christmas is coming remember? You said you wanted to celebrate it with everyone. If so…please wake up " vanilla covered her face not able to hold back the tears anymore . mamera patted her friend's shoulder as she looked at sugar then she faked a smile and said a little cheerful "daijobo ,iam sure that sugar-chan is going to wake up soon ..she is a strong girl after all right?" vanilla smiled and nodded to her friend as she stood up "come on..lets get back training "

**five months later :. sugar is still hasn't awake yet and she was sent to the hospital so they can take good care of her .now it is Christmas eve .**

" mera-chaaan" gazel chanted cheerfully walking to his friend- beloved at the same time – "owh ,gazel-kun ." mamera blushed and turns to him "merry Christmas " he smiled and he gave her a small present "o-owh…a-arigatoo.." mamera blushed "h-here.."she gave him a small present too ,he smirked and toke it "arigatoo " .mamera opened her present to find a heart shaped silver necklace with her name written on it and a small note .the note said this :

Dear mera-chan

I know it is sudden and I know you might not return my feelings..but…I love you...would you be my girlfriend ?( the dot of the question mark was taking a heart shape)

Love

Gazel

Mamera blushed dark and tears start rolling down her cheeks reading the letter .she turned to gazel and throw her arms aroung other teen's neck while crying . gazel was surprised at first but then he smiled and hugged back " I love you too "she whispered .(ok now lets give them some privacy shall we? )

Vanilla was sitting chatting with clara and rihhone when she heard a knock on the door .she walked to the door and opened it and was totally surprised by the figure standing in front of it .it was shima katzuki .her one and only lover since god knows when .he traveled two months ago after he confessed to her .

*Flash back *

" I love you kokoro " shima confessed blushing a little , vanilla's blush was reaching her ears taking the color of a bright rose as tears rolled down her cheeks in happiness "sh-shima –kun" he whispered ."shhh"shima interrupted her "don't.." he looked at her " I am going now..but iam coming back when it is the right time…" shima kissed her near the mouth and he entered the plane

*end of flash back*

"shima-kun‼‼" vanilla cried out as she wrapped her arms around the other teen's neck hugging him tight .shima smiled and hugged back as he lifted her from the floor spinning around a little . " this is the best Christmas ever‼!" she said " not just that" he smiled"what do you mean?" he llet go of her " some one wants to meet you outside" he pointed outside the house. Vanilla walkd out as she broke in tears as soon as she figured out who it was her mother and father whom been traviling since a really loooooooong time "o-okaa san..o-otoo san..' vanilla hugged her arents really tight as they hugged back .then she turned to shima"shima katzuki..suki ne.." she walked to him and kissed him right on the mouth from happiness.( A/N please don't kill me sister) he smiled and he covered tem with the umbrella he was holding .

As you see everyone was happy here .everyone except one boy .a white haired boy was looking from the window with a sad look " it could've been the best Christmas ever...if only…" he sighted looking at the floor .then a knock on the door interrupted everyone .the music stopped and everyone looked at the door shocked

" tee hee hee"


	7. sugar's death

Me:waaah! THIS MUST BE THE SADDEST THING IVE EVER WROTE‼!  
-

Heat's p.m.v:

It seems like a long time ago…or it seems like only a short while ago…anyways my life has changed completely since I met the girl…and it will continue…..

*Flash back *

"tee hee hee " …

It looks like time stopped to me..my hands start shivering..my heart stopped beating…

"S-SUGAR!"vanilla yelled and ran to her twin hugging her tighter and tighter with each passing second " you baka you baka you baka you baka you baka YOU BAKA!"she yelled while tears didn't leaveher beautiful eyes " gomenasai.." sugar smiled and hugged her sister back..god she looked beautifull…I missed that face " honey.." shima smiled and pulled his girlfriend away from his sister afraid that the little girl will die if vanilla keeps holding her any longer . I don't know what happened what I know is I was embracing sugar with all my might . I whispered with a soft voice in her ear " I love you…sugar-chan…daiisuki dayo.." sugar smiled wormly then closed her eyes "..i love you too.." .here I can hear everyone clapping hard with a smile . vanilla hitted my head gently with a smile " if I hurt by any time that you hurt my sister..i would kill you " heat smiled and let go of sugar " now let me hug my twin " vanilla hugged her sister again ." I missed you…" vanilla sai. Sugar simply smiled anime way and kissed her sister's cheek " don't worry sister ….sugar would never do that again..sugar promise.." vanilla smiled and hugged tighter

*end of flash back *

**In the middle of practice. Sugar is missing and vanilla is looking for her **

**Normal p.m.v:**

"sugar-chan!" vanilla walked and stood a little bit further to her sister . " nani?" sugar turned to her sister with a smile " I was looking for you ..heat is so worried tha-" vanilla stared at her friend "wh-what is wrong?..wh-why do you look so pale?" sugar smiled cutely " …I found it..my goal..the thing that you always told me to have" vanilla looked worried "n-nani? What is that all of sudden?" sugar smiled " my goal….the goal I've been trying to get too.." vanilla turned her body to stare fully at sugar .sugar hugged the bunny pluushie heat gave her

*flash back*

" chuu~" heat said hugging his girlfriend from behind " heatu-kun!" sugar chuckled and kissed his cheek ."look what I got you " he gave her a white bunny with pink nose and pink palm, feet and tummy" kawai‼!"sugar hugged the bunny "glad you like it "

*end of flash back *

"I already...did my best" sugar start shaking while her eyes went watery " …so can I rest now?" sugar closed her eyes . vanilla bite her lower lip and gasped knowing that sugar meant the hard practicing for chaos team . the while team was staring at sugar standing behind vanilla . " don't tell me you were in pain the entire time…" vanilla said worriedly seeing sugar cough hard . she was about to take a move closer then sugar yelled at her "don't move!" vanilla stopped . sugar was hugging her bunny hard while shaking violently " tee hee hee " she smiled closing eyes " please tell me this isn't true" vanilla smiled with teary eyes " you told me you were getting better " the team gasped in shock " YOU TOLD ME THE BAD DREAMS WERE OVER!" vanilla shouted at her twin sister " iam sorry..onee-chan.." sugar started making hard-slow-heavy steps towards her sister " but I was able to do everything ..that is why..that is why I am going to cross the finish line now.." heat moves a step closer "NO SUGAR!" he yelled as nepper putted a hand on his shoulder shaking his head telling heat it is better to do nothing now . sugar completed taking those tired steps " DON'T COME! Don't go towards the goal…we just started‼‼!" vanilla clenched her fists knowing they just won over raimon and endou was sent to the hospital meaning that they are the best team now.

"we were supposed to get back to the happy life that We were supposed to have ten years ago !" sugar dindt stop moving and she kept walking to her sister slower and slower trying hard to open her eyes " we were supposed to get back the best twins together‼!" the team looked down " OUR HAPPINESS JUST STARTED‼" vanilla shouted " no, I did everything….i did everything that I wanted ..this winter had more happiness that I wanted in my entire life ….." heat's eyes went watery as the girls from chaos team started crying ." NO! that's not right‼ THERE IS A LOT I STILL WANT TO DO WITH YOU‼"vanilla start crying hard "there are so many things I want to do with you ‼WE'VE JUST STARTED‼!" she covered her face " this is the soccer game that I wanted to play one more time …this is the wonderful winter that started when I saw you guys.." the team looked at her failing to hide their tears "a lot of thing happened..sometimes it was painful but ..iam so glad I didn't give up!..yokata …" vanilla froze in her spot when sugar went close to her " happiness is my goal ..i wasn't all alone …that is why…..that is why.." the team hided their eyes as some of them turned their whole body behind while heat fell to his knees " that is why….iam going to my goal " vanilla's tears where like a waterfull now "NO! I SAID WE JUST BEGAN!" vanilla's voice was all messed up saying that . it almost faded away in the last lines " I love you …onee–chan.."

..

…

…

…

…

…

..

"SUGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAR‼‼‼‼"

…

Me:*sniffs8 and what happened is that sugar hugged vanilla really tight and dies in her twin sister's arms..so SAD! This is the saddest story ive ever written


End file.
